Kekkaishi, To The Future!
by ricejames
Summary: Picks up 5 months after the end of the Manga. Yoshi Struggles with the way it all ended, when a reocurring dream keeps awakening him, he may make a decision to try and save those who have been lost. Adventure/Action/Comedy/Romance/Awesomeness!
1. A Reocurring Dream

**Hey everyone, lets get right down to buisness.**

**I Was a bit dissatisfied with the ending to the Kekkaishi manga, it wasn't that the actual ending was bad, it was that the events that took place just sucked. **

**Like with his mom and Chinsimaru getting sealed away, there were many things like those that were unnerving. **

**Don't read this if you don't want to see spoilers from the anime and manga.**

**This story will not be a rewrite, but a continuation of the ending. It will pick up around five months after the ending to the manga, there will be character development, cool new plotlines, and of course everyone loves a little fighting, and a little romance. Probably a lot of fighting. This will be a quest for Yoshimori to finish things he believes need to be done.**

**Those first few Huuhs are sharp breathing, as its difficult to think up an onomatopia for breathing.**

**Italics are thoughts.**

**Anyways, I don't own Kekkaishi, just enjoy it. (Disclaimer) **

* * *

><p>A reoccurring dream…of losing total feeling…<p>

"Huuuh," Yoshimori awoke, inhaling sharply as he quickly sat up in his bed. "Huhhh…huh…huh," he attempted to catch his breath after losing it from being so abruptly awoken. "THAT dream again…," he softly spoke in a low, raspy, somewhat somber tone.

Finally breathing at a steady pace once again, he planted his hand on his face, appearing to have smacked himself as he fell back onto his bed. He glanced over at his clock, it read 2:54 a.m. Shifting his gaze up at his roof, he thought to himself, "_Damn it, I'm finally allowed to sleep at this time of night, but I can't, how am I supposed to sleep if I Keep having that freaking dream_."

Thoughts began to wander the corners of his brain. Interrupting his thought process with a shout, "GRRR it won't do any good to lay here and think about it, I'll never get any sleep if you don't shut off brain!" His thoughts kept pacing anyways… "Didn't you hear me, Shaddup already!," he barked, not realizing how ridiculous he looked yelling at himself. He shook his head furiously, as if the dizziness it caused could cleanse his head of all the excess thoughts. It seemed effective, as now he seemed calm, but slowly a look of sadness descended upon his face. He raised his right hand a few inches above his eyes, "_I wonder if this is the same feeling that Masamori had when he used to stare at his hand all the time…now that the houin mark has disappeared, I feel…kind of empty…no, Masa just wanted to be the legitimate heir…this feeling is my own fault anyways, It shouldn't have ended that way, It's just not right…and it is all my fault…_" The thought echoed and the sadness just flowed stronger.

He rolled over and stuck his elbows in the ground, using his hands to support his chin. As he settled into this new positioning he caught a glimpse of the moon, it was full, emanating a glow that showed just how beautiful the night can be. "_Hmm, that sure is one pretty moon, I miss sitting under it every night with Tokine…why can't I shake this…even the moon is making me sad…stupid dream, just had to wake me up and make me feel like crap…_" His thoughts just seemed to punish him, the more he thought about it, the more it hurt. Suddenly, he dropped his arms, allowing his face to belly flop into his pillow, he let out a few mumbled and muffled words, "Damn it, it's like I'm…losing total feeling…at least every feeling but one…" With those last few woeful words, he found himself falling back asleep.

A few hours later…

Yoshimori was in a deep sleep when a little boy began to sneak into his room. The little boy began to stealthily approach Yoshi from the shadows, he moved on the tips of his toes, praying that he didn't make a sound.

"_Yes!_," the boy thought to himself as he pumped his fist in the air, ecstatic over his ninja skills. He moved in an inch away from Yoshimori's ear…

"YOSHIMORI, TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Yoshi flew out of bed, legs tangling is his blankets he face planted into the floor, "AAAAGGGHHHHHH, OWWW, what the hell was that for Toshimori!"

The youngster fell back, consumed with laughter; he barely managed a reply through the barrage of chuckles, "HA, dad..DAD… HAHA, DAD SAYS IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST hahaha." The boy strained to grasp his breath as he left the room, chuckling the entire way.

Yoshi was fuming…"Stupid kid, he's lucky I don't smack him one."

Just then, Toshimori stuck his head back in the room, "I got you good Yoshimori!"

Noticing the intent to kill making its way onto Yoshi's face, Toshimori decided it was time to flee, "Bye Yoshi!"

Yoshi's eye was twitching, now he was seething with anger…"_I'M GOING TO KILL THAT KID_!"

* * *

><p><strong>The line A reoccuring Dream, Of losing total feeling is not mine, (It hits home with me though, I've written similar lines) It's from a song called 2 A.M. Lovesick by Blue October.<strong>

**This chapter was a lot shorter than I had planned, I was working on it and was interrupted. I wanted to make sure I published something though, get that sense of progress. Anyways, review if you want, because I'm going to finish this no matter how much You hate it! A little to cocky? **

**Actually, I do appreciate reviews, good or bad.**

**The next chapter should be a lot longer, as it will have the rest of this chapter tied in.**

**Till next time**


	2. Breakfast Sounds Good

**Here's Chapter Two, It's longer that chapter one, not that difficult of a task.**

**So only two people reviewed, thanks to you two, I shall continue if not for you, at least for me and probably you too! I have tons of ideas for this story. The first few chapters are reintroducing characters while leading up to the primary plot line. So without further edeu.**

**Italics are Thoughts.**

**Oh Yeah, I don't own Kekkaishi. (Disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>That little punk…<p>

"_I swear, that funny little kid is becoming quite the menace_," Yoshimori thought to himself as he realized his little brother didn't need to get hit, just something a bit more vengeful, "_I'll just have to pay him back with a prank of my own!_" Yoshi found himself contemplating ways to get back at his little brother, an evil sneer had taken up residence on his face as he begun to rub his chin, "_Hmm, maybe I'll rig a Kekkai above his bed…put a bucket of water on it and release it when he's asleep…ah, better yet, I'll just replace his shampoo with butter…ooh, I could just…what_?"

His strategizing was up ended abruptly when he caught a glimpse at the time; the clock read a teasing 5:03 in the morning. "_Five a.m., what the…why are they waking me up at five when I don't have to be at school until 8_?" The voice in his head sounded surprised as he questioned his families', and, moreover, his brothers motives. "I bet that waking me up this early is all a part of his prank, he just had to do it on the ONE morning I was actually managing to get some sleep after having that dream, that little punk is gonna get it for sure, and right now!" He was mad now, evident by the look on his face and the forceful way he began to walk out of his room.

He entered the hallway and veered his way towards Toshimori's room with clenched fists, stomping his feet with every step, it was as if he was trying to break the floorboards and penetrate the earth's crust with each enraged motion. The halls were dark, but Yoshi new them like the back of his hand, so he moved quickly without paying attention to his surroundings. Suddenly, WHAM, he stubbed his left foot on something lying in the middle of the floor. "OUUUCH AAAGGHH," he let out a pain filled scream as he flew forward, face planting for the second time in just five minutes.

He lye there, sprawled out in pain, quite the pitiful sight. He shouted in his head, "_Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT_!" As he collected himself and began to stand up, those two words had finally reached his lips, "DAMN IT!" Hurriedly he limped to his original target, all the while a hand rubbing his head where it was now throbbing. Finally he reached Toshi's room; he ripped open the door and stormed in. "Prepare to die Toshimori HaHAHAHA!" He sounded like a murderous clown straight out of a horror movie. He waited…and waited. Still no sign of the kid, Yoshi began to give up. His anger had begun to fall to the wayside as he made his way back into the hall. He let out a sigh, "_Guess I'll just have to forgive the brat…for now…anyways, I'm going back to bed…I can still get two more hours of sleep_." Slowly he shuffled back to his room.

He let out a huge Yawn as he glanced up the hall. Moonlight had illuminated the entire house with a glow, the house set at a cool 55 degrees. Yoshi closed his eyes and found himself lost in the peace of it all. Taking a deep breath, Yoshi's nose caught a big whiff of something, and then his stomach growled. He hadn't noticed until just now, but the halls were engulfed with the smell of eggs and pancakes. "I guess Toshimori was telling the truth, Dad IS cooking breakfast." Listening to his stomach's plea for food, instead of his body's desire for sleep, Yoshi set off for the Kitchen.

In the kitchen…the father was fast at work…

Yoshimori's father Shuji was working on breakfast as usual, flipping pancakes, scrambling eggs, frying bacon, and baking biscuits where a typical part of the morning for him. He moved from the eggs to the pancakes quickly, juggling each item, trying not to allow one thing to burn while he tended to another.

As he moved from the pancakes to the bacon, Toshimori walked into the kitchen, Shuji called out to him, "Hey Toshi, think you can give me a hand and stir those eggs?" "Sure" was the boy's simple nonchalant reply. Shuji continued with a happy upbeat tone, "Quickly now Toshi, we wouldn't want those eggs to burn…make sure you scrape the pan as you stir it." "Ok dad." With that, Toshimori walked over, pulling a small stool over to the stove with him, he placed the stool down, stood on it, and with his newly achieved height, he worked on the eggs.

"Thanks…Say Toshi, did you wake up Yoshimori yet?" Shuji questioned his youngest boy with a sarcastic tone, after hearing Yoshimori scream earlier, he knew it was a rhetorical question. Toshi giggled under his breath before answering, "Yeah, but all I did was scare him out of bed, I have no idea what all that yelling was about, he tends to yell at random things from time to time," he finished letting out a bit more stifled laughter.

Shuji joined him in a laugh, "Yeah, I suppose your right, but I think he's just loud sometimes, it's because of his straight forward personality, he misses the important details when he doesn't pay attention…then he yells until he realizes he has a perfectly good brain…then you can't talk to him because he's so deep in thought."

"Yeah dad, he certainly is strange that way, and fun that way" They both laughed together for a minute.

They kept on laughing until they were interrupted by a sluggish creature entering the room, its head was hanging low and it was enshrouded with a dark aura. It moved in closer to them, uttering several low toned, indistinct sounds that resembled what children considered ghosts to sound like.

"Ah dad, it's a monster, kill it," Toshi spoke smart-alecky with a big ol' grin on his face before turning his attention back to the eggs.

"Good Morning Yoshimori!" Shuji seemed so perky that he wasn't human, or at least that's what the dark creature also known as Yoshimori thought. "_How can he be so freaking cheery in the morning, it's not natural_," Yoshi was thinking to himself. Before he could say anything, his father asked him a question, worry evident in his voice, "I take it you didn't get enough sleep again Yoshimori?"

Yoshi replied blandly, "Good guess."

"Well, why don't you go sit down at the table, me and Toshi will have the food out there soon enough" As Shuji finished, Yoshi traipsed his way towards the dining room, sliding his feet instead of lifting them.

"Was it those dreams again Yoshi?" Shuji probed his son for information. Yoshimori stopped at the door for the dining room, without turning to face his father he replied, "Yeah." Shuji tried to pry out more, "Want to tell me what these dreams are about?"

Yoshimori felt a surge of emotion start to rise as he thought about the content of the dream, but he quickly stonewalled them, not wanting to make his father worry. Almost emotionlessly he answered, "Not Really," as he walked into the dining room, not allowing his father a chance to retort.

The worried look stood firm on Shuji's face, he thought to himself, "_Yoshimori…burying and hiding your feelings will only make them build until they want to explode…ha, how hypocritical of me…I guess he gets it from me then…_"

"WAIT NO," Lost in worry he burnt the current pancake. A grin returned to his face, as Toshi was laughing at him. "Geez daddy, you should pay more attention, or else the bacon will be next!"

In the dining room…lost in thought…

About ten minutes had passed since Yoshimori had sat down at the table.

"I've got to find a way to get more sleep, but I don't think I'll be able to as long as things feel so unsettled," he spoke to himself under his breath. Letting out a yawn, he wondered to himself why his father had gotten him up so early, "_I think I remember dad saying something about getting up early yesterday…but I don't remember what it was he said…I've been distracted lately... I guess I should try to pay more attention_."

Lost in his thought, Yoshi was caught unawares when his father placed some food down in front of him, this caused him to jump a little, falling back from the surprise, he threw up his right hand with two fingers extended; he was about to blast whatever it was away with a kekkai. "Whoa Yoshimori, it's just food, not an ayakashi," his dad said mockingly.

As Shuji and Toshimori took their seats Yoshi returned to his, "Sorry dad, I was lost in thought and you surprised me," he spoke apologetically. "It's just like I told you earlier, isn't it Toshi, when he's lost in thought, there's no associating with him, that may the mark of a true man," his father continued to tease him.

Yoshimori just ignored it and spoke before his father could continue, "So Dad, why did you wake me up so early?"

Shuji seemed slightly between upset and just shocked, "Really, I told you twice yesterday Yoshi…Masamori's coming!"

Yoshimori was taken aback, "What…really…what for?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go, chapter two, but don't worry, the next chapter should be here soon...so will the plot, if you havn't caught on to the underline tones yet.<strong>

**Tell me what you think if you wish, or do it for fear of the consequences.**


	3. So Why's Masa Coming?

**Well, this would have been up sooner, but I was off at an Anime Con, So I released a longer chapter to make up for it. That and the fact that I couldn't stop writing lead to this being a fairly long chapter.**

**Anyways...thanks to those of you who reviewed...and Don't wory Vampy, I'll explain the dream soon, In fact, I'll probably open an entire chapter with it, all I'm doing now is building some plotline on the way to it!**

**So Enjoy...**

**Italics Are Thoughts.**

**And Now it's time for the most clever disclaimer ever...**

**I Don't Own Kekkaishi (Disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Mention a girl...and he'll snap to attention...

Shuji replied with excitement, "Masamori's coming!"

Yoshi replied slowly as he thought to himself, "What…really…what for?" He was dumbfounded, as he couldn't think of a legitimate reason why his brother would take a day off from the night troops. "_It_ _certainly can't be for a simple visit could it…what else could it be, it's not like there's anything new going on around here, what could it be then…maybe he wants to see me about something Kekkaishi related…who knows what he's thinking, but I bet he wants me to do some kind of work?_" Yoshi found himself stuck in his head once again, oblivious to the fact that his dad was explaining the circumstances of Masa's visit.

"Well, Masamori said that he had some free time on his hands so he…," as Shuji was gleefully letting the words flow, he noticed something that he found to be quite irritating, Yoshimori, his own son, was currently ignoring everything he was saying. "_Why can't that kid ever listen to what I'm saying_!," He was so flustered that he walked over to Yoshimori in a hurry. Slamming his hand down on the table in front of his son, he shouted, "Yoshimori!...will you pay attention to me already?" His tone shocked Yoshimori out of his head, "Sorry dad, I was busy thinking of why Masa would be coming here, you don't have to yell at me!"

An annoyed twitch and a tinge of fury were emanating from Shuji as he forcefully offered his retort, "That's exactly what I was explaining, if you were paying attention you would of noticed that!"

"Whatever dad, then by all means continue," Yoshi replied as he crossed his arms as he scoffed and turned his head away from his father, a common sight these last few months, it was the result of when the two got locked in a stubbornness battle. It was the one trait of his grandfathers that Yoshi seemed to inherit more than any other, and that stubbornness often got the best of the always upbeat Shuji, especially when his son was busy ignoring him because of it. "_I know what'll hook his interest_," Shuji thought to himself as he laughed maniacally in his head before he spoke again. "Quit acting so standoffish and pay attention Yoshimori, this concerns Masamori and Tokine!" At the sound of the last word his father spoke, Yoshimori snapped to attention.

Thoroughly satisfied at winning the argument and getting Yoshi's attention, Shuji resumed his lecture on the reason why His eldest son was coming to visit. "Masamori talked to me on the phone a couple of days ago, he said that he had some free time coming up, so he decided he would come for a family visit!"

As his father finished, Yoshimori allowed a glare to infiltrate his brow once again, "Why the hell would he come here for a "family" visit, that guy probably has something conniving planned," making sure to add sarcasm and motion his fingers in quotation marks as he spoke the word "family".

"Oh calm down Yoshimori, you don't always have to assume that your brothers up to no good," Shuji gave a quick reply, filled with annoyance at his middle sons pigheadedness. Yoshi was quick to snap back, "Oh pleeeaassee dad, every time he shows up, something goes down, and I'm always stuck right in the middle of it, first there was when he came around right before the whole Kokkuburo thing, then when the Shinyuuchi's were being hunted, I got thrown in the middle of all of his bull crap, it never ends with that guy."

Toshimori chimed in, with the hope that they would just cut the bull…and that his brother would accept the truth that Masa's not as bad as Yoshimori shaped him out to be, "Come on Yoshi, It really wouldn't have mattered if Masamori was around then, those problems would have come hunting you down in the end anyways, and If I remember correctly, you're the one that LET yourself get taken to the Kokkuburo."

"Yeah, whatever," was Yoshi's simple, and blunt reply as he rolled his eyes, hesitant to accept defeat, especially at the hands of his little brother. Shuji however felt proud as his ten year old displayed a wit and matureness far above what's to be expected of someone that age, "_I'm not all that surprised though, Toshimori is such a smart boy already…Yoshimori on the other hand…he's fifteen now and he still holds onto that stubbornness, but I guess that's one of the things that makes him who he is…now that I Think about it though, he has shown major improvement in that area, he lets others help him and is willing to listen when he knows he doesn't have knowledge about something…He's got a good cross of stubbornness and willingness to learn and to accept help when he REALLY needs it…especially if it's coming from Tokine…Ha…Yup, I wouldn't change a thing about any of my boys._" Shuji couldn't help but grin wildly as he thought about his sons, the boys however, were kind of weirded out by their dad, as he was standing there quietly with a grin on his face, not saying anything.

Toshimori spoke up, "Hey dad, are you alright?" Being pulled back into reality, Shuji lovingly replied, "I was just thinking about how proud I was of you boys…" Both boys gave sheepish grins, not wanting to admit they enjoyed hearing things like that, Yoshi was the first to speak up, "Come on Dad, no need for all that gushy stuff so early in the morning…Why don't you finish telling us about what we're doing today?"

Shuji returned to his previous explanations, "To be honest, I'm not really sure what we'll be doing, Masamori told me to meet him at the downtown train station at 6:30 a.m, and to make sure that I bring you two along, he said that we'll probably be gone all day, so You'll be missing school today, and don't worry about sending a shikigami, I already notified the school that neither of you will be there today…anyways, Masamori said not to worry about food or anything, just to come along and that everything was on him today, so we'll be going on a surprise mini-vacation with your brother, how exciting…now, you boys finish your food and go take a shower, I'm going to go get ready to go, I figure that if we leave here at six, we can get there on time walking…so speed it up guys."

Shuji went to exit the room but was stopped by Yoshimori hailing him, "Wait dad, what does all of this have to do with Tokine, is she coming with us or something?"

"What about Tokine?" Shuji said, turning his head to face his son as he stood in the doorway, each of his hands holding onto their corresponding side of the walkway. Eager to find the info, Yoshi spoke, "At the beginning of your explanation, you said that all of this concerned not only Masa, but Tokine as well."

A snickering grin found its way on His father's face, "Oh yeah, none of this has anything to do with Tokine, I only said that so you would pay attention to me, all a person has to do in order to get your undivided attention is mention that girl, you can't get enough if it has something to do her, not that I can blame you though, she is quite pretty." Seeing the look on his sons face was enough to make Shuji fall over laughing, obviously affected by his father's teasing and manipulation, Yoshimori's face had turned beet red, an obvious mix of a blush and anger. As his father left the room, Yoshi tried but failed to get out a comeback, "Ack…y-you…agh…" He settled on his trademark answer, "Shaddup," but it was too late, Shuji had already left the room, and it seemed that Toshimori had used his ninja skills once again; he was nowhere to be found. "Man, my whole family is out to get me today, is it national screw with Yoshimori day or what?" Yoshi stood up quickly and savagely slammed both fists down like hammers on the table; he rattled the table so much that his plate lifted up, as it fell back down, it smacked his coffee milk, sending it all over his shirt. "Damn it, now I'm attacking myself! It is national screw with Yoshimori day!" He heatedly stumbled his way out of the dining room, intent on making it to the shower in one piece. At least one thing was going to go right this morning!

As he prepared for what the day would bring…Shuji contemplated…

After leaving Yoshimori in the dining room, it didn't take Shuji more than a minute or so to get to his room. Though Masamori had told him not to worry about bringing anything extra, Shuji had decided to bring a few extra clothes, after seeing the weather report he decided it would be a good Idea. As he thought to himself, he let the words in his head slip off his tongue, just happily talking to himself, "Weatherman said that there would be storms all over Japan today, even though there aren't any here, where Masa's taking us might end up rainy, best to be prepared…I'd rather not take an entire suitcase though…I guess I should just stick them in a backpack or something…I'll see if Yoshimori will let me use his…"

With those last few ideas, Shuji threw his Jacket and other things over his shoulders and headed off towards Yoshimori's room. He maneuvered the halls at a brisk pace, humming a jaunty tune to himself the entire way. As he approached Yoshi's room, he cut off his humming a called out to Yoshi, "Hey Yoshimori," he continued as he walked into his son's bedroom, "can I borrow your backpack to put some extra stuff in?" As he finished he came to the realization that his son wasn't anywhere in sight. "Yoshi?" He spoke as if he didn't expect an answer.

Shuji continued with a tone that seemed to be mocking fierce determination, "He must have gone to take a shower I guess, well then, off to the showers!" He left Yoshi's room and made his way to the bathroom, leaving his jacket and extra clothes on Yoshimori's bed, as he walked, he found himself thinking. "_Well, Yoshi was right about one thing this morning, coming around for a family visit isn't something that Masa would have done in the past, a lot has changed though…it would seem that Sumiko being gone for good has made everyone act a bit different_." Sadness had descended upon his face as he thought about his wife. "_Maybe losing his mom made Masa worried about losing others…that could be why he wants to have a family visit…it makes sense…I certainly feel that way, her being gone makes me worry about the kids even more than I used to…Damn woman…why did you have to leave me for good…_" He had stopped walking, now he just stood there in the hallway, the living embodiment of a sad song about losing the one you loved.

As he stood there, Toshimori walked up, noticing something was wrong, he spoke, "Hey dad, are you okay?" His youngest son's voice having pierced the wall of sadness, Shuji found himself recovering his poise, "_I mustn't let the boys see me like this, it would be sure to make them upset, and they already have plenty to worry about_." Seemingly on cue, Shuji executed a well practiced shift from a sad face to an overly happy one, letting a grin break out as he gleefully replied to Toshi's previous inquisition, "I'm fine, I was just…lost in thought, anyways, did Yoshimori head off to take a shower?"

Toshi was not too surprised at his father's shift of emotion; He had seen it a lot lately, even though he couldn't figure out exactly why he had been acting that way. He shrugged it off and answered his father, "If you say your okay dad, then I'll believe you…but Yoshi just ran by me to get in the shower, he mumbled something about how I had better have saved some hot water, even though we never really run out."

"Well, can't blame him for worrying about it, you have been playing a bunch of tricks on him lately, and a cold shower is a classic prank if I've ever seen one," Shuji gave this info to his youngest son as he walked off, ending by saying something to Toshi about hurrying up and getting ready to leave. Toshi had completely ignored his father's last few comments, as he now had a new idea for a good prank!

The relief of a good shower just can't be beat…

After eating and spilling his coffee milk all over himself, Yoshimori had ran through the large house to his room, he grabbed a simple outfit made up of a black T-shirt, boxer briefs, and some blue jeans; It may have been simple, but it was clean, and as for most guys, it was good enough for Yoshimori. With his newly acquired clothes, he ran straight to the shower, thinking the speed would help him avoid any other problems this morning. On his way he crossed Toshi's path, he mumbled something to his brother as he passed, "Ahman, didyoujusttakeashower, there better be some hot water left." The words however, were too jumbled, and so Toshi only heard the last few. Before Toshimori could say anything back, his brother was long gone, running on down the hall. Toshi had on simple thought, "_Man he's crazy._"

Yoshimori practically flew into the bathroom, only managing to stop by planting both his feet and skidding to a halt, creating a cloud of dust in his wake as he lost his balance and barely managed to keep himself from falling. "Whew, it's been a while since I had to run that fast," he exclaimed, finishing with a sharp exhale.

He threw his fresh clothes down in a place where he knew they wouldn't get wet and headed over to the shower. Hesitantly he turned the water on, wincing at the screech the knob made as he turned it, "_Geez that's high pitched, we need to get that thing fixed_," he thought as he stuck his hand in to check the water temperature, "_Thank_ _goodness, it's still nice and hot_!" He shifted both the cold and hot water until finding his ideal water temperature, once satisfied with it, he pitched off all his coffee milk covered clothes, threw a towel over his shoulder, and proceeded to the shower through the now steamy bathroom.

Just then, Shuji walked in, and before he could speak, Yoshi screamed at him with one heck of an irritated tone as he scrambled to find his towel, "DAD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, I'm TAKING A SHOWER DAMNIT!" As he finished, he finally figured out that the towel was on his shoulder, and instantly wrapped it around his waist. Shuji pulled his glasses off of his face to wipe them on his shirt, the steam had fogged them up within a second of being in the bathroom, but unfortunately for Yoshimori, the fog was too slow, as Shuji had already gotten a full flash of Yoshi's stark naked behind.

Shuji was laughing as he spoke, "Oh relax Yoshi, I've been seeing you naked your entire life, after all, you are my son, do you think I just closed my eyes all those times I was changing you as a baby?"

"I don't care dad, I'm fifteen now, FIFTEEN, and I can decide who gets to see me naked, so just get out!" Yoshi was now hiding in the corner like a recluse, trying to even force his way through the wall, but no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't open him an escape route!

Seeing his son trying to escape was so funny, so much so that Shuji just couldn't resist saying what had already popped into his head, "I bet you wouldn't be so mad right now if I were a young girl, especially if I was Tokine," his tone was teasing, he enjoyed seeing his son try to deny the feelings he had for this girl, it reminded him of a time when he used to act that way. Yoshimori however, just couldn't take the teasing and the mentioning of Tokine, he was so flustered and so red on the cheeks that he was lost for words…but instead of snapping back at his dad, he tried to hide his blush by turning his head away from his father and asked the obvious question, "What did you actually come in here for dad, what do you want?"

Deciding he had given his son enough torture for one morning, Shuji just answered the question, "I was actually wondering if I could borrow your backpack, I have some extra things to take with us, but I don't want to bring something bulky and hard to carry, we may end up hiking or walking somewhere and a suitcase would just get in the way," he explained as if his son wouldn't be able to figure out the reasoning of using a backpack for the trip.

"Sure dad, whatever, you can use it, but can you please get out so I can take my shower already?" Shuji gave him a smile and simply said, "Thanks Yoshi." He placed his glasses back on his face, then turned and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Relieved that his father had finally left, Yoshi stepped into the shower, easing his way in as he adjusted to the heat.

"Geez my dad sure can be intrusive when he wa-," his talking to himself was interrupted by his father's voice again. "Yoshimori, I'm bringing a Jacket just in case, do you want me to grab one for you as well?" Yoshi snapped back without actually considering the question, "No dad, I don't want a Jacket, just let me shower already!"

"Suit yourself, meet us out front whenever you're ready, your brother and I will be outside waiting on you." Shuji closed the door and went off to do his own things, as he left, Yoshimori could his father just humming away. "_Man he's way too happy in the morning, guess he'll always be a morning person and I always won't_," he grinned as he thought about his father's happy disposition. He shifted to let the water run on his left shoulder, "_but why's he got to say all that stuff about me being happy if a girl walked in on me naked, especially Tokine, that's kind of embarrassing._"

His face turned red again as he noticed he used the words Tokine and naked in the same sentence, it got even redder when he remembered a time that he accidentally saw her in the shower. He shook his head ferociously and yelled, "Go away evil thoughts, I don't have time for you right now, I have to hurry and get going!" Thanks to his former training on clearing his head, he was able to push the thought to the back of his head…mostly.

He leaned forward and placed both his hands forward on the wall, each on opposite sides of the shower nozzle, temporarily allowing the water to beat on his chest, at least until he let his head fall forward. The water was now beating down on the back of his head, as it ran down around his face and poured to the ground he felt such relief. "Nothing beats a good shower, it's as if the water can cleanse all the problems away, it gives you a clear head and time to think calmly." He fell silent, the feel of the water was relaxing, and the sound it made as it rained down resonated within him. As the steam rose up around him, he opened his eyes, staring down, water was running across his cheeks and it kept him from opening his eyes all the way. "_I wonder if Tokine will get worried about me for not showing up to walk to school with her this morning, the last thing I want to do is make her worry, I'd tell her we were going somewhere, but I don't want to wake her up this early, I guess I'll just explain to her later…_," his thoughts shifted from Tokine to his father. "_Dad's been acting happier lately than he normally is, I feels like he's putting on a face, It probably has to do with mom…_," he sadly contemplated ways to cheer his father up, "_I don't know what I can do to help him out…I hate feeling like I can't help people…Maybe Masamori will have an idea or two that will help Dad out, I'll have to talk to him about it today sometime_."

All that took up residence within his mind now was the sound of the running water, as his thinking had seized to a halt. He just stood there for a minute...Suddenly, he snapped out of the funk, "What am I doing, I have to get going, and I can worry about these things later!" With that, he quickly finished showering at a seemingly record pace. As he hopped out of the shower, he grabbed his towel, vigorously scrubbed his hair dry, then threw the towel around his waist and headed to the sink. He brushed his teeth as fast as he possibly could, after he rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth, he shouted ecstatically, reveling in something that was pretty much pointless, "Now that's what I call a quick clean!" After he finished he threw the towel in the middle of the floor, and quickly pulled on his boxer briefs, then struggled to pull his pants over his still wet legs. He hopped back on one leg as he pulled on the opposite pant leg, "Damn it, Just go on!" He fell back on his butt, though before he hit the ground, he managed to pull the pant leg all the way up, jumping up, he threw his hand in the air, "Success, stupid pants thought they could beat me!" Snagging his shirt off the counter, he headed out to the hallway; he pulled his shirt over his head as he moved to his bedroom. Though, before he could enter his room, his father came walking out, "Oh hey Yoshimori, I just packed my stuff into your backpack, and here," Shuji stuck his hands out, a clean pair of socks tightly wound in his grasp, "I grabbed you some socks."

As he grabbed the socks out his Dad's hands, he replied with a grin, "Thanks Dad, That's exactly what I was headed back to my room for."

Shuji was happy to see his son feeling better, "Seems like that shower cheered you right up."

"Yeah Dad, It woke me up too…Here dad, I'll carry the bag," Yoshimori grabbed the backpack out of his dads hands and put it on. "Thanks Yoshi" "It's no problem Dad, let's just get going." They both headed to the front door with Yoshi taking the lead. As they approached the door, Yoshi stopped to grab his shoes and put them on, he sat down and commenced with pulling his socks on, "You can go on without me Dad, You and Toshi can walk on ahead, I'll catch up with you on the way, there is something I want to take care of before I take off."

"Well, alright Yoshi, just make sure you get to the station by 6:30, Okay," Shuji gave a basic reply, he would of preferred that Yoshimori had walked with them, but he also knew very well the tone that Yoshi's voice had taken, he must have had something important to take care of before they left, so he let it go. Shuji continued in his oh so happy tone, "If you're not there on time, we'll just have to leave without you."

"Gotcha, I'll see ya there," and with that, Yoshi went back to putting on his shoes.

Shuji walked outside, hollering a goodbye, "Bye Yoshi!"

"Bye Dad!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sheesh, That was a long chapter for a guy like me, and that was actually just where I decided to cut it off, I felt the chapter was getting too long. So you can expect the next chapter fairly soon, as its pretty much the second part of this one.<strong>

**Hope you Liked it. Review if you wish.**


	4. The Train Station Part 1

**First off, thanks to those of you who reviewed, and Kiche, I'll try and keep the Ideas flowing onto paper/word. It's just that I don't have a lot of time to type here lately, but I wanted to get this chapter up asap, so here it is. It's not as long as I wanted it to by on account of the fact that I havn't had a ton of time to write, as I said before, I better hurry up and finish this sentence because I'm starting to repeat myself.**

**Anyways, Italics are thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I doth not own thine Kekkaishi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Some Dreams Just Never Die…especially not the awesome ones…

As Shuji left the house, he noticed his youngest son hunched down next to the dog house that was in the front yard, "Ready to go Toshimori?"

"Yup, sure am dad, I was just saying bye to Madarao." Shuji was pleased to see his son acting so thoughtful, "Bye Madarao…alright, let's get moving then Toshimori," as he finished, Shuji headed towards the front gate. Toshi jumped up and hustled to walk next to his father. As he passed through the front gate, Shuji posed a question, "So, are you excited to see Masamori today?"

Toshimori replied as he shut the gate behind him, "Are you kidding Dad, it's been like five months since the last time I got to play with Masamori! I'm super excited! I just wish I had brought a shougi board, we always play together." Shuji spoke through a grin, "I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure your big brother has plenty of fun things for you to do together!" By now they had already walked far enough to be rounding the corner of the block they lived on, as their house faded out of view, Shuji gave it one last glance before it fell completely out of sight. He looked down so that he could see his smallest boy, then he asked him another question, "Did Yoshimori say anything to you about something he had to take care of this morning, because he told me there was something he had to take care of before he took off this morning?"

Toshi gave a simple reply, "Nope." Shuji carried on with a pondering tone, "Hmmm, I wonder what could be so important; he kind of had a serious demeanor about himself when he said it." Interrupting before his father could carry on with the rambling, Toshimori gave his thoughts on the subject, "You shouldn't worry about it Dad, it's not like he's doing anything dangerous, he may not have said anything to me about it, but I'm pretty sure I know what he's up to." Shuji was curious, "Then what's he up to?"

Toshi gave a wink and thumbs up as he answered, "Let's just say that the legendary Kekkai man of cake strikes again, his dreams will never die!"

In the Kitchen…he faces one of the most difficult decisions yet…

"Which one…should I pick the German Chocolate…or the pound cake…," Yoshimori was talking to himself again, shifting his gaze back and forth between the two dangerously delicious creations he had made the night before.

He boasted to himself as he tried to decide which cake to take, "Well, I made both of em', So you know their delicious…still it seems a shame to destroy the pound cake…it looks so artful." What he was referring to was the foot and a half tall castle that he created, the icing had been made to look like snow upon its roof, and the towers were topped off with strawberries. "Well, the chocolate cake isn't a castle, so it will be easier to pack, and that way I won't have to destroy that awesome castle…that settles it, chocolate cake it is!" Yoshimori commenced with placing the cake in a portable container, as he was getting it all set, he was quite cheesed with himself, "There's no way I'm going to let Masa one up me today, who knows what kind of fancy places we could end up having dinner at…my sweets will not be beat!...especially not by some two bit chef that hasn't put nearly as much work into perfecting his recipes as I have!"

As he psyched himself up, the image of himself holding his cake up high, standing with one foot on some random chef's back, was flashing before his very eyes, clearly showing Yoshi's cake to be victorious in the end. He already felt that he was triumphant, as he just KNEW that no cake would ever defeat his!

"Well, Now that's all taken care of, that just leaves one thing left for me to do," he snatched the newly wrapped cake off of the counter and bolted out of the kitchen. A few moments later he arrived in his room, stopping at the dresser. He sat the cake down and reached down into the top drawer, "_It should be right here…there it is_."

He felt kind of nostalgic as he pulled out a little white baggie, it was simply sewn, with a black square on the front, and a black circle printed within the square, "_Well, it's one of the only things that I have that mom made for me, and one of the only things I have to remember them all by, I might as well take it with me on a trip like this…wouldn't want to let it out of my sight_" He chuckled at his next thought, "_Man, I can't believe that Chinsimaru actually stayed inside of this tiny little bag…_" thinking about the boy always made him feel uneasy, "_I'm always happy when he pops into my head…then I just feel upset…well, if I just sit here and sulk, I'm gonna be late, what time is it anyways?_"

At that last thought, he searched the top of his desk until he found his wristwatch. A look of horror broke out on his face, "Ah Crap, 6:15, I've got to move!" He slapped on his watch, stuck the little white bag in his pocket, and then he grabbed the cake and made a B-line for the front door. As he ran through the house, his mind moved a mile a minute, "_I've got like ten minutes to get there, looks like I'm going to have to take the shortcut, hahaha it's been a while since I had to take the shortcut, this should be fun!_"

He was overcome with excitement as he flew out the front door, but one thing stopped him from taking off, "_I'd better not run with this cake, wouldn't want to take a chance at dropping it_!" With that, he flung his backpack off and unzipped it, "_Geez, how much crap did Dad stick in this thing_!" He finally forced the cake in and fought the zipper until it closed completely. He slung the backpack back on, making sure that it was on nice and snug.

After he finished putting it on, he turned to face the fence, he crouched into a runners take off position, and he grinned wildly as he commenced with take off, "1…2…Blast Off!" He shot up, kicking dirt behind him, running full speed at the fence. It looked as though he would run straight through the fence, at least until he leapt into the air a good ten feet away from it. While in the air he stuck out his right hand, casting a Kekkai, so instead of falling to the ground, he used the kekkai to propel himself over the fence and onto a building on the other side. Without hesitation, he ran straight across the roof and leapt from the edge of this building to the top of another one. As he rushed across the new roof, he slowed his pace, and then he looked over at the Yukimura's place, "_Bye Tokine_." He turned back towards his destination, picking up his pace as he effortlessly hurdled from one building to the next, determined to be on time!

Well…we're here…where's big brother?

It was about 6:20 as Shuji and Toshimori made their way into the train station. After looking around, Toshi spoke with the eager tone you would expect of a kid his age, "So Daddy, where are we supposed to meet up with Big Brother…cause I don't see him anywhere?"

Shuji thought for a second or two then answered, "He said to just wait for him by the window where they sell the tickets."

"Right then Dad, let's go over there and wait then!" As he finished, he ran over to the ticket window and took a seat against the wall. Shuji was quick to follow; he stood above his son in silence as they both were content to quietly wait for Masa to show up.

Only two minutes had passed, yet Toshi was getting impatient, "Where the heck is he!" Shuji laughed and answered, "Geez, you sound like Yoshimori, you really are excited to see him, haha."

"Of course I am," Toshi replied as he shot up out of his sitting position, "It's been forever since I've seen him!" The intensity was shattered as a familiar voice bled into their conversation, interrupting them both, "Well I'm glad to see that at least one of my brothers missed me while I was gone."

After the initial shock and surprise, pure joy flooded onto Toshi's face, "MASAMORI!" They kid leapt out, tackling Masa's left leg, causing him to fall back a bit before catching his balance, "It's good to see you too Toshimori."

Still wrapped around his brother's leg, Toshi looked up; he noticed his brother had both of his hands behind his back, "What are you hiding behind your back there?" Masa grinned, "Oh, you mean this?" He pulled his right hand from behind his back, but it was empty. Toshi gave him a sour look, but before the kid could speak, Masa continued, "I'm just messing with you," he quickly snapped his left hand from behind him, revealing a brand new portable Shougi set, "This is for you."

Instantaneously, the set was out of Masa's hand and into Toshimori's, "Awesome, I was just telling dad that I was sad because we wouldn't get to play cause' I had forgotten mine," Toshi gave it a thorough inspection before continuing, "This set looks really expensive, can we use it?"

"Yeah, we'll use it today; just make sure you take good care of it."

After that, Toshimori was kind of lost in his new shiny Shougi set, so Masa shifted his focus to his father, "Hey Dad, how are you?"

Instead of answering immediately, Shuji just wrapped his eldest son in a constricting hug. After a few seconds of hug time, he released Masa and answered him in his somewhat forced happy tone, "I'm great, how about you?" "_Really,_" was Masa's first thought, but instead of going into it, "I'm doing pretty well myself Dad…Say, where's Yoshimori, shouldn't he be here too?"

Shuji shook his head and threw his hands up with a shrug as he answered, "Yeah, he's supposed to be on his way, but he's running late…and we have a train to catch in about…geez, three minutes." Masa laughed, "Ha…Sounds like him…guess we have no choice but to take off without him…well…I'll wait for him and take the next train If we have to…here take these dad," Masa handed two train tickets to his father, "You and Toshi go on and take the train, I'll just have to catch the next one with Yoshi."

Shuji didn't like the idea, "We don't even know where we're going and you want us to just take off without you, and it'll take too long for you guys to catch up, and were all supposed to hang out together today!"

"Whoa Dad, it's all right, besides there's already someone waiting to meet up with us, I don't want to leave them hanging, I'll need you to go see them so that they don't sit there thinking were not going to show up." Shuji was a bit curious now, he asked with an inquisitive tone, "Who is it then?" Masa was fast to retort, "THAT'S a surprise, but don't worry you'll recognize him when you see him!"

Masa stuck a hand on his Father's shoulder, "So don't worry about it dad, at most this will take an hour off of our trip, so go ahead, I want at least you two to use these first class tickets." It didn't take long for Shuji to concede, "…Alright then, we'll go on ahead."

"Wait," Toshimori interjected, "I wanted to play Shougi with you on the train." Masa knelt down to be eye level with Toshi, he ruffled his hair and said, "Don't you worry, we'll play on the way back then!"

"Alright then, that's ok I guess," Toshi turned towards his father, "Well Dad, Lets go!...that trains about to leave, and I Can't wait to ride it!" Toshi grabbed his dad's coattails, and started pulling him towards the train. Shuji started to speak to Masamori but was interrupted by a booming voice coming from behind him, "Final Boarding Call!"

"Go on Dad, We'll see you when we get there."

"Ok," and with that, Shuji and Toshi walked onward to the train, leaving Masa standing by the ticket vendor's booth.

The last thing Masa saw of them was his father showing the man at the door the tickets, and then Toshimori waving a final goodbye. The door of the train was closed and it was off to a slow rolling start down the track. Masamori crossed his arms as he began to think to himself, "_This works out quite well, I wanted to talk to Yoshimori alone today anyways._"

With the utmost haste…he scurries across the rooftops…

Yoshimori was moving quick, still jumping from roof to roof, he practically yelled out, "This is awesome, I haven't run THIS fast in forever!" He leapt over more buildings, "Geez, I wonder how people like Souji feel when they run, and they can go way faster than this, it must feel great, like their flying!"

He was filled with pure pleasure from the thrill of it all, so he just kept moving…until he suddenly and effortlessly froze atop a building that looked to be some kind of flower shop. A serious look and tone overtook him, "What the hell was that?" He was looking around himself, "_I could have sworn I felt some kind of malignant presence, the same feeling that most wicked people give off…but now it's gone…_"

He cast a kekkai above himself and leapt onto it, then another, and another until he had ascended to a few hundred feet above the ground, "_If there's someone around here, I'll be sure to see them from up here, but It's still too dark out to see anything, and I don't feel anything anymore..._" He searched…but came up empty, "Must have been my imagination," he said to no one in particular.

He had the feeling that he was forgetting something, "_…what am I forgetting…Oh Crap, the Train!_" He released his kekkai and descended down upon the roofs once again, "I've really got to move now!" He shot off like a cannon, right back to his previous pattern of: zip across a roof, jump, zip across a roof, and jump.

Yet, unknown to Yoshimori, a silent figure, hidden by the shadows, watched and waited until Yoshimori was out of sight, after he was gone the figure let out a sigh of relief, "_Wow, that kid sure does have some sharp senses_…_It's a good thing I can hide my presence_." Without a word, the unknown entity slipped away, presence hidden under the cover of darkness.

Finally…the train station…wait…where's the train?

After a few more minutes of running, Yoshimori jumped down from a roof into an alley, "I better get down here, wouldn't want regular people to see me doing this," He didn't stop running though. He turned the corner out of the alley and the Station was now in sight, just a few hundred feet away. Yoshi flew through the street, then straight into the station, he blew by the ticket window, and unbeknownst to him, nearly knocked his older brother over.

Yoshi came to a stop and immediately hunched over, placing his hands on his knees, he was out of breath and was frantically trying to catch it. "Whew!…that was a bit more tiring than I thought it would be…it's been a while since I ran so much."

As his breathing regained its' footing, he stood up straight and began to try and spot his family…not finding them he motioned his watch up so he could see his its' face, "…6:32…CRAP, I MISSED THE TRAIN!" His eyes followed the train track down and he saw the lights of one single train leaving in the distance.

"They really left without me, what the heck am I supposed to do now?"

A voice rang from behind him, "You could act like an idiot in one of those movies and chase after it."

Yoshimori answered freely as if he had already been in a conversation with this person, "Nah, that won't work, the trains already long gone."

The familiar voice agreed, "Good point," as the voice continued Yoshimori turned to see the face it belonged to, "You could just find out where they were headed and get a ticket for the next train," as he trailed off, Masamori looked down at his brother's face, only to find it occupied with a shocked look, all Mas said was, "What?" Yoshimori blinked twice then all at once aggressively pointed at Masamori and yelled, "AAHHHHGGGHHH."

"Gee Yoshi, calm down," Masa spoke sarcastically and with perfectly forced diction.

Yoshi snapped back, "If you want me to stay calm, DON'T sneak up on me like that!"

Masa kept his ever so calm tone, "If you were paying more attention, it wouldn't really matter would it?"

"YEAH!...your right, I shouldn't let somebody sneak up on me so easily…it already happened once this morning…well I guess twice now…even though the first was probably nothing," Yoshi had lost his anger and was now pondering aloud. Masa found a question in the last thing Yoshi had said, "What do you mean someone already snuck up on you this morning?"

"Well, while I was running here, I thought I felt a weird presence following me, but I searched the area and it turned out to be nothing…any who, where's Dad and Toshimori, they should have been here already?" Masamori still had a few questions for his brother about what had happened that morning, but he decided to wait until later, so he just answered Yoshi's immediate question, "Their on the train that You and I missed, you were late, so I sent them on ahead and told Dad that We'd just catch the next train."

"Do they even know where to go when they get there?"

"Well yeah, they have someone waiting on them anyways…it works out well that you were late though."

"How come?" Yoshi dropped the obvious question.

"Because we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, the chapter 4 that I might come back and edit, something feels off about it to me, but if I do fix it, It won't hinder the next chapter's speed, you should expect it soon.<strong>

**Review if you want, or because if you don't, a clown might appear in you bushes with a shotgun...so yeah.**

**Thanks folks.**


	5. The Train Station Part 2

**Here you go, Chapter Five, take it or leave it, because I'll probably come back and make some adjustments, my grammer feels off in this chapter, so tell me what you think about it.**

**To answer your question Kiche, Tokine will be introduced in Chapter 6, but thanks for the reviews, you too njoliver.**

**Here it is, five in the morning and I ain't had any sleep, so I'll post this and go off to find sweet slumber.**

**Italics are thoughts.**

**I thought about a catchy disclaimer, but forget it, the basic one is awesome enough for today.**

**I don't own Kekkaishi (Disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Brothers will be brothers…

"It works out well that you were late though."

"How come," Yoshi dropped the obvious question and in a tone that demanded attention, Masa said, "Because we need to talk."

Yoshi spoke with interest as he gave Masamori his full attention, "About what?"

"Well…quite a few things actually…but," Masa stopped himself before he began to explain in detail, "What do you say we go grab our tickets for the next train first, then we can sit and talk." Yoshi gave a quick and direct reply, "Sure, it works for me." As he turned and headed towards the ticket booth, Masa spoke in a bland tone, "Right then."

Yoshimori watched as his brother approached the ticket window, all the while he thought to himself, "_What could he have that he wants to talk about…something seems fishy, hope there's nothing wrong…_" As Yoshi's thoughts carried along, Masamori was busy interjecting with the ticket vendor. Masa turned to speak to Yoshi, but realized his brother was still standing a ways away, so he hollered, "Hey Yoshimori, you coming or what?" Masa's words jolted Yoshimori out of his critical thinking session, "Oh, Sorry!," and with that, Yoshi quickly moved to stand at his brother's side.

Now that Yoshi was finally standing next to him, Masamori looked down at his brother and spoke smart-elicky, "Glad your back, you were gone for so long that I just couldn't stand it, I missed you so much!"

Yoshimori chuckled and responded with a sly grin, "Ha, who would have guessed it; my psycho brother actually has a sense of humor."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean Yoshi, it's not like I don't know what a joke is, and I can be funny when I want to."

Yoshi kept the grin on his face, he also managed to hold back his laughter as he spoke, "I'm not gonna argue with that, you definantly know what a joke is, why else would you cut your hair like that, that buzz cut is the funniest thing I've seen in the past month!" Masamori's normal calm attitude was diffused, as his face now twitched with a bit of annoyed anger, and his voice showed the same feeling as he got defensive, "What about YOUR hair Yoshi, Mr. I just woke up and I don't give a crap what I look like...look at me, I'm Yoshimori, I'm short and have untamed hair, love me please…hahahaha."

It was Yoshi's turn to get defensive, as being called short always pissed him off, "Hey, I'm not short, I've grown an inch in just the past month damn it!, at the rate I'm growing, I'll be taller than you!" Masa just closed his eyes and shook his head, "WHATEVER you say Yoshi," Masa spoke with a tone that seemed to be humoring and sarcastic at the same time.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT-" Yoshi's yell was interrupted by some unknown person. "EXCUSE ME!," the old man who had been waiting to sell the Sumimura brothers tickets had listened to enough of their quarrel, he let out a few consecutive coughs until he got both of their attention, then the old man spoke with emphasis, "I hate to interrupt your little argument, but I've got work to do, are you guys buying tickets or not!"

Both Yoshi and Masa felt embarrassed, and in unison, "Sorry sir!"

The old man just smiled, "Don't worry about it, brothers will be brothers after all."

Yoshimori immediately questioned the old man, "How can you tell we're brothers?" The old man laughed before he answered, "Because you argue the same way I always do with mine!" There was a short moment of silence, and then Yoshi gave a short laugh while Masa just shook his head. "Anyways," the old man shifted to talk directly to Masamori, "You already bought tickets this morning son, what happened to those?"

"Well…THIS GUY right here was late," Masa motioned his head towards Yoshimori, "So we missed the train..." As Masa finished, the old man questioned, "So I suppose that means you need tickets for the next train headed that way?" Masa replied in an emotionless tone, "That we do."

"Alright then, do you still have your unused tickets there…if you do, I'll just trade em' out for the next train." Masamori replied with a bit more of an inquisitive tone, "I didn't think I'd be able to trade them after that train left, don't you usually give no refunds in that case?" The old man kept his toothy grin, "Yeah, normally, but the train your taking goes to such an outlying area that my boss doesn't really pay much attention to what goes on with it…so I figured I'd cut you boys a little slack…it's not like the rail company can't afford it!" The old man handed the tickets over, then Masa gave a slight bow, "Thank you very much." Yoshi also thanked the old man, "Thanks…" "No problem boys, but don't miss the train this time, it departs at 7:30."

With that, both the Sumimura's turned around and started to walk away from the booth, but as they left, Yoshi turned his head to look back at the old man, he raised a hand for a goodbye, "Take it easy old man." As Yoshimori finished his goodbye to the old man, Masamori glanced around a bit, "It's still pretty dark…what time you got Yoshi?" Yoshimori lifted his watch to his face and clicked down a button which made the screen light up, "It's only 6:48, we've still got about forty minutes to kill before that train comes…"

Masa didn't wait long to reply, "Well, I say we go sit in the station's waiting area…that will give us a chance to talk."

"_Oh yeah, he did say we needed to talk about something," _Yoshi's thinking drifted into speaking, "Right then, let's go."

Masamori took the lead, and Yoshi followed right behind as they moved towards the waiting room, both silent as they walked.

Trains are Awesome…

The train was racing along as Shuji stared out the window of their private cabin, he seemed to be thinking about nothing, too focused on the horizon as he gazed upon the first few signs of the sun made their presence known. However, his calm demeanor was the opposite of his youngest son's current attitude, Toshimori was a walking and jumping ball of excitement, as he was enjoying his first ever train ride, "Oh man dad, this is awesome."

Since he boarded he had been flying across the train as if he were a ping pong ball bouncing from wall to wall, making sure to inspect every last awesome detail of the train, but now they had finally settled into their cabin, and Toshi was struggling to sit still, "I'm not kidding Dad, this is soooo cool!"

Shuji let his attention slip from the window to his son, "Ha, I'm glad…better enjoy it while you can…it's not like we'll be on this train all day you know." Toshi's eyes were closed, and with a huge grin on his face, he replied, "Yeah, but we get to ride it back!"

"Yeah, that's true…I just hope that your brothers managed to catch the next train…I would have rather just waited and took the next train with them," Shuji thought for a second before he continued, "I wonder who is supposed to meet with us at the next station…that's the whole reason we went on ahead in the first place." Toshimori had no idea who it could be either, "You got me."

"Well Toshi…I guess we'll just have to wait and see when we get there."

"Yup."

Petty distractions are nothing compared to the pretty ones…

Masamori opened the door into the so called waiting room; he let an arm fall behind himself as he held the door open for his brother. Yoshimori followed suit, placing his right hand on the door, he shoved it open, "Hey Masa, I thought you said this was a waiting area, it looks more like a restaurant to me." Masa didn't turn to face Yoshimori as they both just headed for a table, "It makes sense, if you're going to have people sit in here for hours, why not make money by selling em' food."

"Makes sense," Yoshi's tone showed that he wasn't paying much attention, he was busy surveying his diner-esque surroundings. There were few people around, Yoshi noticed two people, most likely a father and son sitting at a table a few feet away from where he was standing, the kid was around ten and the father seemed lost in his newspaper. There was also a bar that sat flush with a window you could see the kitchen through, a middle aged businessman sat and drank coffee at one of the bar stools, all in all it really had the classic diner look.

Masa also searched the building, he noticed a table in the furthest corner of the restaurant, "See that table way in the back," Masa smacked Yoshi's chest with his left hand to get his attention as he pointed to the table with his right, "let's take that one."

"Works for me…but I don't see a waitress, you usually have to wait to get seated," as Yoshimori finished he searched for the vacant worker. Masa shrugged then spoke, "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it too much, we can just call em' back to the table when they come out of the kitchen or wherever it is their hiding." Yosi agreed, so both boys began to walk side by side toward the table in the back, Yoshi on the left with the tables to his side, and Masa on the right with the bar and stools just to his side.

As they passed the father and son, Masa questioned, "I think I'm going to get some tea or something, you want anything Yoshi, I bet they have coffee mil-WHOAA!" He was stopped by a young girl slamming into his chest, it was the waitress they had been searching for before, she was about the same height as Yoshimori and couldn't be much older than 18. She had been carrying a cup of coffee and was making sure not to spill it, so she didn't see the boys as she made a sharp turn out from behind the bar. She ran right into Masa's chest, and he let out a, "WHOAA!"

He didn't budge an inch, however the girl went flying, so did the coffee. The cup of coffee flew straight up and the girl was propelled toward the tables directly across from the bar. It seemed she was going to collapse right onto one, that was until something stopped her flight…It was Yoshimori, he had moved quickly and stopped the girl from hitting the table, and meanwhile Masa had somehow managed to snatch the cup out of the air without spilling a drop of coffee.

Yoshi held the girl up with his left arm in a manner similar to when a girl does a dip while dancing, "Geez Masa, you've gotta watch where you're going, she almost flew through the window." Masa quickly defended, "HEY! It's not like I did it on purpose, besides, you caught her so it's okay." The girl still had her eyes clinched as she braced for the fall, when she noticed she had stopped, she slowly opened her eyes, surprised to see that she was being held up by someone instead of crashed into the wall. She also noticed her rescuer's head was turned away from her as he sarcastically said something to the man next to them, "Yeah Masa, it is okay, but you should still watch those pecs of steel, their supposed to ATTRACT girls, not send them flying."

Masa was quick to retort with a sarcastic tone of his own, "Oh Ha Ha, why SHOULD I watch my pecs, thanks to them you get to look all suave and save the helpless girl." The girls face let out a slight blush at that last comment, but Yoshi's face revealed a tinge of annoyance, "What the hell's that supposed to mean, me looking all suave!"

Masa just laughed at him.

Yoshi continued, "Why don't you just shut the hell up…," his mind drifted from the argument as he remembered the girl he was holding up, he turned his head to look down at her, "Sorry bout' my brother…are you okay?" As he looked down at her, the blush on her face grew and she managed a stifled reply through her burning blush red cheeks, "Umm…uh…Yeah…I'm alright."

"Good," Yoshi stood her up with a grin on his face, "glad to hear it." She tried to hide her face as she straightened her outfit, she tilted her head up at Yoshi, "Umm…Thanks for that." Yoshi still spoke through a grin, "Meh, don't worry about it," he placed an elbow into Masa's chest, "Hey man, give her the coffee back."

Masa took a step in closer, standing flush with Yoshimori, being around a full foot taller than the girl, he leaned down to face the girl, "Excuse me, I'm very sorry about that Miss, here," he handed the coffee out towards her, "I swear I don't go around knocking pretty girls down." The girls face turned an ever redder shade, and she forced herself to reply, "D-d-don't worry about it," she took the coffee from him, "excuse me but I've got to take this to that man over there." Both boys replied in unison, "Sure thing," as they both stepped to their corresponding sides to create a lane for the girl to walk through. She quickly shuffled through and headed towards the table where the man and son sat.

Yoshi and Masamori followed suit as they walked off towards their table, as they walked Yoshi looked up at Masa, "Geez Bro, you sure do lay it on thick…" Masa knew he was referring to what he had said to the girl, but he spoke with a sheepish tone as he took a seat at the table, innocently as ever, "What do you mean?"

Yoshimori took a seat opposite of Masamori, "OH puhhleeeease, and you say I'M all suave." Masamori just gave him a cocky grin for a reply, so Yoshi pulled out his best broody Don Juan impersonation, "I swear I don't go around knocking pretty girls down…nice…real nice Masa," as he finished he just shook his head then smiled at Masa.

"Yeah whatever, A guys got to keep his options open Yoshi…besides, she was so lost in your heroicness that I didn't stand a chance," Masa finished with a chuckle.

Yoshi honestly didn't know what he was talking about, "What, she was staring at you like you were a supermodel the entire time." Masa shook his head in a mix of disbelief and disagreement, then he spoke with a mentoring tone, "No…she wasn't…I don't claim to be an expert on women…but I know that YOU have a lot to learn about reading women...," Yoshi gave Masa a look as he spoke that screamed 'yeah right', noticing the look, Masa continued, "Don't believe me?...just wait till she comes to take our order, I'll prove it to you...she'll gawk at you…just wait."

Yoshi sighed, "Whatever you say…anyways, we should get back on topic…what's so important that we need to talk alone for?" Masa gave a look that was similar to one a man has when he comes to a great realization, "_Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to ask him, we can always talk about Dad later today,"_ he thought for a second or two before he answered, "Well, there's actually two primary things I wanted to ask you about…the first one is about Dad, it seems like he's really messed up, I'm pretty worried about him, I wanted to see what you think about it." Yoshi was kind of caught off guard, "_That's the last thing I would have expected him to bring up, and I was planning to ask him the same thing_." Yoshi finished that thought, "Funny, I was going to ask you the same exact thing today Masa…you even worded it the same way I was gonna ask it."

"Really?...," Masa questioned before he continued, "It looks like we're both worried about him, we'll have to figure something out today that will Help Dad out." Yoshimori couldn't agree more, "Yeah, I figured if we worked together, we'd be able to figure something out, he is OUR dad after all, we've got to watch out for him…I was thinking about it and-."

"Hold on a second Yoshi," Masa had interrupted Yoshimori, trying to bring up his next point before Yoshi got lost talking about their dad. Yoshi questioned the interruption, "What's up?" Masa answered, "It's just that I want to ask you the other thing before we get lost talking about Dad."

"Oh okay then, what is it?" Masa was straight forward as always, "Well I wanted to know if you would like to...," Masa stopped when he noticed the waitress from before walking to their table, "wait a sec, here comes our waitress."

The young, dark haired girl approached the table, "Sorry for the wait guys, just me serving right now." Masa noticed that Yoshi was busy staring down at the table lost in thought, so he answered the girl, "Don't worry about it, we're in no particular rush," he kicked his brother under the table, "ain't that right Yoshi."

Yoshi was jolted out of his pondering session, "huh…whaaa….what…"

Masa carried on with a casual yet humorous tone, "Ha ha, you'll have to forgive my brother, he tends to get lost in thought like that…anyways…you can call me Masa and this is my brother Yoshimori." The girl had a slight blush again as she spoke, "Hi Yoshimori, nice to meet you."

Yoshi seemed sleepy as he looked up at her from his seat, "Hi Jen, how are you this morning?" She seemed nervous as she replied, "Well I'm alright considering I almost crashed and burned…wait, how did you know my name?" Yoshi softly chuckled, "It's right there on your name tag."

Masa also let out a slight laugh.

"Oh yeah, my name tag…duh…umm…oh yeah, is there anything I can get you Yoshimori?" Yoshi thought for a second before he replied, "I would kill for some coffee milk if you've got it."

"...I'm sure I could round some up for ya…," She paused for a second before she eagerly asked, "Anything else?"

"Well nothing else for me, but he might want some tea."

"Oh yeah," her tone sounded a bit disappointed as she turned to Masa, "and for you?"

Masa's only thought at the scene he just witnessed was, "_Man he's slow,_" so he humored the girl with an answer, "Yeah Jen, I think I'll take some hot tea, I don't really care what kind it is, as long as it's hot enough to wake me up." She simply said, "Alright, I'll have that right out," and with that she headed off back to the kitchen and fell out of sight.

Masamori started to laugh and he shook his head, "That was sad Yoshi, She gave you a perfect opening and you blew it, you really are hopeless…ha." Yoshi was dumbstruck, "What do you mean…a perfect opening?"

"When a cute girl like that is your waitress, and she says "anything else" in that tone, with that look on her face, YOU say "Yeah, how about your phone number,"...can't believe you didn't think about that at all...but you believe me now…she was entranced by you…haha" Yoshi hid his embarrassment by snapping back, "No she wasn't!"

"No need to get all upset and embarrassed, but you have to admit, after I introduced you, she didn't even look at me."

"Would you just shut up, it's not like I was trying to ask that girl out anyways."

"Yeah, I get that, but even if you don't want to ask THIS girl out, I'm trying to give you some advice for the future…think of it as your big brother trying to impart some of his wisdom upon you…and maybe it will help you pull the trigger on a certain somebody we both know," Masa made sure to put an emphasis on the words "certain somebody."

Yoshi thought to himself, "_Certain somebody…who the…damn, does he mean Tokine_," when he finally understood what his brother was insinuating, he glared at him. Masa just kept his cool and calm tone, and he knew he should tread lightly when mentioning Tokine to Yoshi, as he would always get defensive at the mention of the girl.

Even though Masa knew the glare on Yoshi's face clearly read, "Don't even go there," he went there anyways, "Seriously Yoshi, how are things with Tokine?"

Yoshi was hiding his blush by shouting, "Just drop it already! I definantly don't want to talk to YOU about it!"

"Okay, okay, Okay, I'll leave it to you then, but seriously, if you ever want advice about it, just ask, then you might actually stand a chance." Yoshi's eye was twitching with anger and annoyance, he mumbled a few incoherent words under his breath before he aggressively stood up, sending his chair falling backwards, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Yoshimori stomped off to the restroom while Masa remained at the table with a big grin on his face, contented to wait for the waitress to bring his tea, then a thought registered to him, "_Oh man, I forgot to ask him cause that girl walked up, I need to focus, but it can't be helped…pretty girls are always a distraction…Ha_"

The Train finally reached the station…wonder who's waiting on the other side…

Toshimori and Shuji had been talking about random things when the train had begun to slow down, it eventually came to a full stop when an announcement rang overhead, "We've reached our destination, please exit the train in a timely manner."

"Hear that Dad, we're here," Toshimori exclaimed excitedly. Shuji stood from his seat as he answered, "It would seem so son, let's hurry up and get moving." Toshi jumped up from his seat to join his father, together they headed for the exit, and as they walk, Toshimori questioned his father, "Hey Dad, when we get outside, can I get something to drink?"

Shuji was not the kind to refuse his kid something as simple as a drink, so he was fine with it, "Sure Toshi, as long as I get to have something too!" Toshi flashed his father's trademark grin, "Cool Dad," he immediately made a dash for the exit door, "I'm headed outside."

As Toshi ran towards the door, Shuji hollered at him, "Wait, Toshimori, Stay where I can see you!" Toshi didn't even look back, "Don't worry Dad!, I'll be right outside," and with that, he flew out the exit door.

"Dang it," Shuji's parental concern forced him to hustle to the door, as he was not going to let Toshi stay out of his sight for long, "_Man, he is just like his brothers in some ways, too reckless when he gets excited!_" Shuji moved quickly out the exit and was surprised to see Toshimori already on the other end of the station talking with someone, "_That kid just can't talk to random strangers!_"

Shuji was worried about Toshi so he moved fast to catch up with him, but as he got closer, his worry fell to the wayside as he noticed something, a face he recognized, so he called out "Hey, Is that who I think it is!"

Toshimori spun around to answer, "Yup Dad, It sure Is!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think, I'd like to know.<strong>

**So review, cause I'll like you more if you do, and my happiness will rub off on you...wait, I'm not happy, I'm hungry, and now I'm confused.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	6. The Train Station, Finally On The Train!

**Hey folks, sorry about the Delay, my computer had a stupid virus and I couldn't access anything I needed. I had managed to write the first half of this chapter before it went haywire. Thats all your going to get, so this chapter is shorter than the norm, I know, I know, How dare I, Well, I do Dare, I I did do, and now my lines are confusing people. **

**Nah, It's just that I have to get this virus fully removed, and My computer might actually have to be wiped clean, so I decided to post what I had ready before that happens**

**So, Onward we March...**

**Hopefully you will all listen to some good music while you read this, like some Manchester Orchestra, maybe a song called Everything to Nothing, maybe you will.**

**Anyways, I don't own Kekkaishi, (Awesome Disclaimer) (disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

It was all a set up…wasn't it…

Yoshimori was standing inside the restaurant's bathroom, fed up with this morning, "AAGHHH, Damnitall, he always thinks he knows everything about everything!" He was referring to his elder brother, and he had a bad habit of getting pissed every time he talked with him. Yoshi had moved to the sink, and was glaring at himself in the mirror as he thought aloud, "I can take it when Dad does it, but I just hate it when Masa brings up Tokine!...stupid brother, thinks he knows so much about girls, I've never even seen him associating with one other than for work!"

In his anger he threw water in his face, then he grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and began to dry his face off, as he did, another thought triggered, "_Wait…he hasn't really lectured me this morning, and even with the girl thing, it was more like he was actually trying to be nice…something smells fishy…that's not like him at all…this must mean he's either trying to set me up to look like a fool, or its some kind of trap…he's never nice to me for no reason…now I wonder what he was gonna ask me…it must be some kind of trap…buttering me up to let me fall…well…,_" Yoshi's thoughts drifted to words, "Well, I won't fall for it!"

He triumphantly crumbled up the napkin he had been drying his face with, slammed it in the trash can, and turned towards the exit, "No Freaking way will I be suckered by you stupid brother…"

Whoa…we'd better make haste…

Masamori sat at their table as he finished off the last sip of his tea, across from him sat an untouched carton of coffee milk; he was getting a bit impatient as he had been quietly waiting for his brother to come back from the bathroom for a good ten minutes now, "_Geez, what's taking that kid so long_?"

He wondered to himself because he knew that they had a train to catch and they couldn't afford to miss another one, "_What time is it anyways, it's got to be getting close to time to go_," he glanced around the restaurant and found a clock on the wall, It read 7:18, "Wow, time sure does slip if you don't pay attention to it, we've only got about ten minutes till the train departs…"

He glanced toward the bathroom once again, "Well, I'm sure he'll be out soon enough…but in the meantime I better pay the bill," he stood up and headed off towards the front of the restaurant where the cash register was. He noticed Jen walking out of the Kitchen, so he hailed her, "Hey Jen, can I pay the check now?" She looked to him, "Sure." She walked behind the bar, in the direction of the register, Masa followed suit on the opposite side, and as they approached the register, Jen posed a question, "Where did your brother take off too?"

"Oh he's still In the restroom," Masa handed some cash over, "he needs to hurry up so we don't miss our ride."

Jen had worked the register while Masamori had replied, placing the money Masa had handed her in one slot, and then retrieving his change from two others, as she handed it over, "Oh I see, well hopefully he'll hurry up…here's your change." Before Jen could hand the cash over, Masa stuck his hand out straight, as if to say stop, "You keep the change."

Jen smiled then replied, "Thanks." Masamori was turning away from her, "No problem," and now that the exchange had finished, he headed to the bathroom so he could hurry his brother up.

As Masa neared the restroom, Yoshimori came slamming out of it with a look of anger upon his face. Masa looked down at him, "What the hell's got you so worked up?" Yoshimori lifted his head slowly to meet Masa's stare, he let Masa have the best glare he could muster, "You do."

"What did I do?" Masa's last comment got Yoshi frustrated, he moved in close to Masa, If he had been as tall as his brother, he would have moved in close enough to be in his face, "Nothing at all, or at least not what you usually do, Your being all nice, and it's freaking me out, You only act nice in order to get me to do something, that or to make me look like an idiot, and you haven't pulled your stupid I'm better than you speeches out yet…that ain't normal, what the heck were you planning on asking me before our waitress walked up wallago, cause don't think I'm stupid enough to fall for whatever it is!"

Masamori slyly grinned down at his brother, "_Kids gotten a bit more sharp…hasn't he._"

Yoshi waited for a reply, but all he got was a stupid grin! "Hey, you heard me, what is it you want!"

Masamori finally answered him, "Who knew, you're not as dumb as you used to be…The truth is that I need your help with some work at the shadow organization, and I figured it would be easier to convince you If I acted nice instead of getting you all worked up." Yoshi gave him one hell of a satisfied look, "HA, I knew it! There was no way we'd get along so well on normal circumstances, we don't really ever get along unless were not getting along, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah, Maybe," Masamori turned away after he spoke, he motioned to leave, but was stopped by Yoshi, "Hey, where do you think you're going, you haven't even told me what you want me to help you with!"

Masamori only turned his head to face Yoshi, "I don't need to tell you that."

"What the hell, you expect me to just blindly follow you without any information, Do you think I'm stupid or something!"

"Hmmm…no not stupid, just ignorant, If you didn't notice, we have less than five minutes to catch our train, let's go," so Masa began heading to the door.

Yoshi ignored him, he crossed his arms and stayed put, he wasn't in the habit of listening to his brother when he told him what to do, "No way am I gonna listen to you, when you won't tell me what I want to know." Masa retorted, pretty much ignoring Yoshi's reply, "Just shut up and come on or we'll miss the train...and don't forget your backpack, you left it by the table." Masa made his way outside just seconds after, not giving Yoshimori a chance to comeback, so Yoshi just clenched his fists and let out an irritated growl. He stomped his way back to the table and snagged his bag, threw it on his back, then rushed out after his brother.

As Yoshimori walked outside he saw Masa leaning against a pole with his back turned away from Yoshi. Noticing the sound of the door closing behind him, Masa shifted his gaze towards it, "You Ready?" He was speaking to the now present Yoshimori, so Yoshi just blandly replied, "Yeah."

"Alright, let's move," Masa moved into a standing position off the pole he was leaning on, as he did so, a loud, unfamiliar voice rang out, "Final Boarding Call!" Masa grinned at Yoshi, "It would seem that we have perfect timing…" Yoshi just gave a mmm-hmmm and walked on toward the train, Masa was quick to follow.

They approached the man who had called out for final boarding, "Might I see your tickets?" Masa flashed his ticket while Yoshimori handed his over to the man. "Looks good fellas," he handed Yoshi's ticket back over, "have a nice ride." Masamori then stepped up onto the train, Yoshi followed suit, quickly traversing the few steps up and followed his brother into the cabin. "Whoa, check it out, this is a pretty nice!"

Yoshi was fairly impressed with the place, "You think they serve breakfast on this train?"

"Probably, but there's no need, we'll go eat when we get off the train."

"Well, I guess I can wait, Dad did make me breakfast this morning, It should tide me over." Masa laughed, "Well, I would watch how much you eat anyways, you haven't really been keeping up with training at all have you, you're liable to get fat if you don't watch it."

Yoshimori gave him a sour look, "Wha- I'm not gonna get fat, you can it!"

"It's a JOKE", gee…well, what do you say we go get in our seats before this train starts moving." Masa didn't wait for an answer, as he moved on to their private cabin. After Masa put a few feet between them, Yoshimori started to follow, as he walked, he took in the look of the rail car.

There were about twenty passenger seats in this one car, not a single one was filled, "_Guess it makes since, it's still early and they said where we were going was an outlying area_." The walls and the roof were made up of nice wood paneling and the windows were laced in gold trim. Overall it was…nice.

Yoshi noticed that his brother had passed through a door with a single window at eye level on it, so he hustled up and passed through the door. As he closed it behind him, he saw two people board the train through the window on the door, a man and a woman, the man was quite tall and wore a tan trench coat. The woman looked like his polar opposite, standing a good foot or two shorter than the man, she wore flashy designer clothes that were quite form fitting. "_Guess we're not the only ones on the train after all_."

Yoshi had that simple thought just before He heard his brother call out to him, "Two cabins down on the right."

So Yoshi made his way down and entered the cabin, it was pretty simplistic, one big window looking outside, it was covered in shades, and two benches/beds sat opposite of each other, one on the right and one on the left when you entered the room. Masa had taken the one on the right, so Yoshi motioned to sit in the one opposite of Masa, but right as he did, the train did an initial jolt for takeoff, propelling Yoshimori sideways into the seat.

Masamori stifled a laugh, "You alright?" Yoshi snapped back, "Course I am!" He straightened himself out, removed his backpack, and settled into his seat.

Both brothers stared out the window as the objects outside began to slowly move, or at least that's the illusion that the slow rolling train gave off. A train whistle sounded and the train took up its full speed.

"Well," Masamori interrupted the silence, "Now that there's no distractions, we can get finally get down to business."

"Oh yeah, my mind kind of drifted elsewhere…what kind of help do you need from me?"

Masa's face took on a look of seriousness, "Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, There it is, tell me what you think, and if you have any guesses for where this story is going, throw em' at me, and I'll laugh meniacally as I change the storyline if someone gets it right.<strong>

**I wouldn't ACTUALLY do that.**

**You guys Take it easy.**


	7. Get On With It

**And I'm Back, After several months.**

**My computer is broken, so I havn't been able to write, even now I'm using my fathers, so I had to rush to put this up, probably why this chapter feels a wee bit off to me. **

**Either way, I wanted to post something, so I may come back and edit this chapter a bit, but be happy folks, cause I'll be posting chapters fairly frequently again!**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed and subscribed and what not.**

**And now, the show must go on, ecspecially if you listen to I'm Afraid Of Who's Afraid Of Virginia Woolfe By: Murder By Death While you read this.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Kekkaishi, (Disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Why so…Elusive…

Time had rolled around to around 7:35, and the train followed suit, working its way at full speed down the track. Day was slowly beginning to break, and the dew that typically accompanied it had started its slow ascension back to the sky. The roaring of the train was practically the only thing breaking the silence of the tranquil countryside. As it barreled its way down the tracks, a serious conversation had befallen two of its few passengers. "Oh yeah, my mind had kind of drifted away from that…what kind of help do you need from me?"

"Well…I can't really tell you what EXACTLY you'd be doing," Masamori replied as he looked towards the wall and away from Yoshi. Yoshimori found that really suspicious, if there was one good thing he could say about his brother, it's that he was blunt, straight forward most of the time, especially with him, So Yoshimori snapped quickly, "What's with that suspicious tone, and what do you mean you can't tell me what I'd be doing!"

Masa grinned, "The only thing I can tell you is that it might be Kekkaishi related…that and you'll be working directly with me." Yoshimori gave him a sour, yet inquisitive look, a look that screamed, your dodging the point, "That's it huh, well…is it going to be particularly dangerous?" Masamori replied by sticking his hands behind his head, leaning back against them on the wall, and saying, "I can neither confirm nor deny that." Yoshi seemed flustered as he leaned forward in his seat, "THAT means that it definantly IS going to be dangerous!" Masamori gave a blunt reply, "Maybe."

"Maybe?, Is that all you have to say, Maybe?, I hate it when I don't get straight answers…I guess it doesn't really matter though, I should figure that anything Kekkaishi related has a high probability of being dangerous, It's not like I'm not accustomed to it."

"So is that a yes?" Yoshi glanced up to meet his elder brothers stare, "Hmmm, can I at least know WHEN you want me to do this?"

Noticing his brothers pleading tone, "_I guess I can at least tell him that_." So Masa spoke, "After this weekend you've got one week left of school before your spring break, correct?"

"Yeah, That's right."

"Thought so, I figured we could head out next weekend when your break starts."

Just a year ago the thought of working during a school break would have made Yoshi sick, he took those days to sleep as much as he pleased, but now that he didn't have a night job, he could get as much as sleep as he wanted, at least on the nights that his dreams didn't keep him awake…so he was alright with working during the break, "Sure that'll work, I didn't really have anything planned anyways…," just then, a thought occurred to him, "Hey! What did you mean when you said, we'd HEAD OUT next weekend, are we going to be traveling somewhere?"

"Sorry, but I don't need to tell you that just yet, you'll just have to wait and see."

"AHHGHH!...whatever," as he gave up on the information search, Yoshi threw himself back and laid down in his seat, he let his eyes close, as it was now…nap time.

Noticing his brother had given up on the conversation, he shifted his gaze out the window, his mind had one simple thought, "_He's out of practice...this should be fun_…"

Where could he be…

It was quiet in the Yukimura household, at least until the sound of an alarm went off, yet unlike the normal buzzing, it was the sound of an old lady screeching, "Tokine, wake up, you're going to be late if you don't!"

Tokine winced at the voice as she shot up out of bed into a sitting position, her long black hair falling in her face, she blew it out of her mouth and hollerd, "Grandma, what time is it!" Tokiko's voice boomed back at her, It's already past 7:30, Hurry up!"

Realizing she was running extremely late, she moved quick, fumbling through her closet and drawers to find her school uniform. Tokiko yelled again, "Hurry it up!" Tokine rolled her eyes and thought to herself, "_I heard you the first two times_…" Then she replied, "I'm Coming." Having finally collected her outfit, she headed out of her room, making her way to the bathroom for a shower, she passed the kitchen, noticing her mom cooking and her grandmother sitting at the table drinking tea. "_What the_…," realizing her grandmother had been sitting at the table the entire time, yelling from there as well, "_how did she scream so loud…sounded like she was right outside my door…scary_." She shook her head and forgot about it, heading off to the shower.

While she showered, her elders had a short discussion in the kitchen, one cooking, one sitting. Tokine's mother Shizue initiated it, "You should get a job as an army instructor, drop and give me twenty…haha."

Tokiko grinned and replied, "Hey, I'm a good teacher."

Shizue humored her, "No one's arguing with that," she giggled softy to herself before she continued, "So are you going out today?"

Tokiko took a sip from her tea, "Yes, that old fool and myself are supposed to go with our group on a hike today."

"Oh, How fun," Shizue's short reply was followed by Her daughter walking into the kitchen. Tokine tied up her hair as she walked up to her mother, "You have anything I can eat and run with Mom?"

"Well, there's some toast," she handed it over to Tokine.

Taking the toast from her mother, she spoke a thanks, "Well, I'm out of here, I'll see you later." She waved a good bye and headed towards the door, she heard her mother call out, "Love you honey," so Tokine was fast to reply, "You too mom," and with that, she was out the door.

She hustled through the front gate and immediately noticed the lack of a certain person, "_Where's Yoshimori, He's always here, he'd even wait if I was late…hmmmm…guess I don't have time to worry about it_…" So she hastily headed down the street towards school, as she ran, she glanced back, "_Where could he be_?"

What surprise shall the arrival bring…

An empty train station was illuminated by an orange glow from the sun, it had just peeked over the horizon and it's first touches of heat had begun to cut the chill of the night. A train came to a slow stop at one of the stations open platforms. Just then, an obnoxiously loud horn sounded from the front of the freight, and inside one of it's cars, two brothers prepared to depart, or at least one of them was ready.

Masamori stood up from his seat when the train came to a final stop, he glanced down at his younger brother, who was currently fast asleep, "_Geez, how did that horn not wake him up_?" He motioned over towards his brother and gave his shoulder a shake, "Hey, Yoshimori, wake up." Yoshi showed no reaction…

"Get up!"

Yoshi just rolled over, turning away from him, much to Masa's annoyance…Masa had an evil thought, "_Fine, have it your way_…" He lifted a hand, and smacked Yoshi across the cheek, "Wake up!" Yoshimori jolted up and to his feet, immediately holding a hand to his now sore face, "What the hell was that for!" Masa spoke calmly, "Sorry, buy you wouldn't wake up, it's not like I hit you that hard."

"Not that hard! It freaking stings!" Yoshi barked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well, get over it, we have to go," and with that, he headed out of their cabin.

"Grrrrrrrr…damn…I WILL get you back!" He stomped his feet as he grabbed his bag, slung it over his back and headed after his brother. As he moved from the car with the private cabins into the one with commercial seating, he noticed his brother talking to someone, as he moved closer he realized it was the tall man with the trench coat he had seen board the train with the woman.

"Go ahead," Masa extended a hand forward as to show a walking lane. The tall man stepped out of his seat and moved into the aisle in front of Masamori, not saying a word and giving him a expressionless stare the entire time. He walked on ahead and out of the train. Yoshimori approached Masa from behind, "Something weird about that guy." Masamori replied, "Ha, You've got that right."

Right as he finished, Masamori's cell phone went off. Yoshi watched as Masa pulled it out and answered it, "Hello…Oh Hi Dad…..No, we're getting off the train right now….Alright, see you in a few minutes….bye."

Having forgotten about being slapped, Yoshi questioned, "What did Dad say?" Masa turned towards Yoshi, "That they're waiting in a little coffee shop down the road…So let's go." They departed, and as they did, Yoshi examined his new surroundings, "This really is an outlying area, that's kind of an understatement actually, I don't see anyone." Yoshi stopped talking when he noticed no one was listening, Masa had already walked a good fifty feet on ahead of him. "_Geez, He can't even wait for me_!" Yoshi jogged to catch up, "Hey, Wait up!" Masa turned his head to the right as his brother caught up to him, "Sorry, I'd rather not make them wait for us anymore that they already had to, what was it you were saying?"

Yoshi looked up to his left at Masamori, "I was saying that this is really an empty little town."

"Yup, just one coffee shop, one little convenience store…but there is a bunch of neat land marks around here…either way, we're not going to be here all day." At Masa's reply, Yoshi looked forward, they turned left out of the station and down the street, Yoshimori noticed a building with a picture of a coffee mug atop its roof, "That it?" Masa gave a simple, "Mmm-hmmm."

As they approached the building, it's door opened and a little bell attached to it sounded off. An old couple came out, the man holding the door for his wife, the old man looked at Yoshi and spoke as he let go of the door, "Good Morning!"

He seemed waaaayyy to upbeat to Yoshimori, but he still grinned and replied, "Morning." Then, the old man looked up at Masa and his face lit up, "Ahh, Masamori! It's been a while, so what brings you to town?"

Yoshi was surprised as his brother freely interjected with the old man, "Family trip." The old woman interjectd, speaking in a tone similar to the kind a grandparent has when they spoil their grandkids, "How nice…you be sure to stop by before you leave."

"I will."

The couple waved a goodbye as they walked off, arm in arm. Yoshi asked quickly out of curiosity, "You know them?"

Masa laughed, "Well, that's obvious isn't it? They own a little shop in town, we'll go by later." As he finished, Masa pulled open the door to the coffee shop and walked in, leaving Yoshimori alone outside. As the door closed, Yoshi looked down the street at the old couple as they walked away, "I wonder, if they have a connection with Masa, they must be contacts of his or something like that…" He shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Whatever," to himself.

He hurried inside after his brother, as he came in, he started to look around, but was instantly interrupted by the sight of his eldest brother being mauled by his younger one. Masa was stuck, currently entrapped in a hug by Toshimori, or at least his hip was, as Toshi couldn't reach much higher than that. Yoshi laughed to himself as he watched Masa try to pry the little tot off, and Then Masa pleaded, "Can we go sit down now Toshimori, please?" Toshimori obliged, "Okay then," as he released Masamori he noticed Yoshi, and he bounced over to him energetically, he spoke, his words flooded with excitement, "Oh hey Yoshimori, Look who's here!"

Toshi pointed towards a table in the back, Yoshi slowly followed the direction of his brothers hand, first noticing his father, then much to his surprise, it revealed a very familiar young man, he had spiky blue hair and as soon as Yoshi saw him, his face lit up.

"Souji!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short eh? Oh well, Tell me what ya think.<strong>

**If you don't want to tell me what you think, I'd be contented if you just told me a good song to listen to...**

**-Later**


	8. Whatever the Future May Bring Part 1

**Well, I got rid of the author's note, I managed to get some time to write, (My dad doesn't know I have his Laptop! Don't tell him!)**

**This is only half of this chapter, I'll try to post the rest soon.**

**Thanks to Kiche333, glad your liking it, I'll try and keep it up. Thanks to Yuu3, and to Vampy. Also, Ms.? Guest, (I'm guessing your a girl from the way you write) Thanks for the review Guest, I love I will not bow, and I really liked that 2pm song.**

**Anyways, Moving forward.**

**I Don't own Kekkaishi (disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

A Reunion…

The initial morning waves of heat had begun to take hold of a tiny little town, a town marked by its quaint appearance, it's quaint little shops, and it's quaint citizens. Yet, its everyday routine of familiar faces had been changed today, as it's tiny little coffee shop was now occupied by a group of travelers. The gathering of these travelers had brought a long overdue reunion, evident by the elation in one spiky haired young man's voice as he shouted, "Souji!"

Yoshi's eyes lit up as he shouted, "What the heck are you doing here," he walked over towards their table, Toshimori at his side, and he continued on, "It's been a while, hasn't it!?"

Souji seemed just as happy to see Yoshimori, "Yeah…it has…um…how have you been?" Yoshi was quick to reply as he approached the table, "I've been alright, kinda the same old thing, school…school…school…and that's about it, How about you?"

"…Good…," Souji left it at that. Yoshi was hasty to continue, "What have you been up to?" Souji was slow to speak, and just as he was about to, Masamori approached the group from behind and answered for him, "He's been staying with us over at the night troops, training in everything from fighting to cooking, to conversing." Yoshi spoke through a smile, "Yeah, I can tell, you sound a bit different than the last time I saw you!"

"Is that so?"

Yoshi was fast to reply, "Definantly!"

The one thing Yoshi noticed more than anything else was that Souji's face seemed much less gloomy than it used to, a dramatic improvement, evident from the grin he held. As Yoshi was about to say something else to Souji, his father spoke with enthusiasm, "Guess what Yoshimori!" Yoshi shifted his focus towards Shuji, "What dad?"

"We were talking with Souji and we decided that he would come stay with us next week!"

"What?" Yoshi spoke with vigor as he looked towards Souji, then he questioned eagerly, "Really!?" Souji just nodded as an answer. Yoshimori gave a broad grin, "Cool…What brought this on?"

"Well, I like it there…and Masamori said I deserved a vacation…"

Everyone's gaze shifted to Masamori as he interjected, speaking in his nearly ever constant calm tone, "More than deserve, you need one, you've been doing nothing but work, you have to give your brain and your body a chance to rest."

Shuji joined the conversation, "Well, regardless of the reason, I'm looking forward to it!" Yoshimori was happy to hear his father say that as he was sure that somewhere in his father's head, he had accepted Souji as another member of the family ever since he had stayed with them the first time.

As for Souji, all he could do was feel happy, as he was still not completely used to all the acceptance he received from the people around him after he had met this family, "Thanks…" Souji's sounded truly appreciative.

Shuji was fast to say, "It's nothing!"

Shuji's words were immediately followed by a couple seconds of silence from the group. "Well…I say we go find some food," Masamori had decided to break the silence, immediately followed by Toshimori, "Great idea, where to then big brother?!" Masamori looked down at the youngster, grinning, as it was impossible for him not to when he talked with his smallest brother, "I've got some friends in town who own a shop, one of them is one of the best cooks I've ever had the pleasure of being fed by!"

"Then let's go," Toshimori finished speaking as he grabbed Masa's hand and started dragging him towards the exit door. As he was being pulled out the door, Masamori hollered back at the group, "You guys coming or what?" Shuji stood up, laughing at the sight of big old Masa being dragged around by little Toshimori, he headed towards the door, quickly followed by Souji and Yoshi. As they left, the little lifeless coffee shop went back to being just that, void of people.

Cake…glorious cake…

Masamori had led the group through the little town towards their next destination, and after a few minutes walking, Yoshimori hadn't noticed how far back he had fallen from the group, he had been lost in thought, staring at the ground as he racked his brain "_Weird…this is weird_…," his brain had drifted back to his brother's request from earlier, "_what the heck could be going on, something so serious I can't know about it…yet important enough he would ask me to help_…"

Suddenly…Wham! He hadn't been paying attention and walked straight into a pole, it sent him reeling, landing hard on his butt, "OOOOOWWWWCHHH!" As he sat himself up through the pain, he noticed something that pissed him off more that running into a stupid pole, his entire family was laughing at him, "Shut up!"

They kept laughing.

"Gaaaahhhh!" He stood up and stormed past the group, "Shut up and let's go!" As Yoshimori barreled down the road past the group, Masamori beckoned him, "Yoshimori, wait." Yoshi stopped abruptly and turned around, looked at his brother and barked "What!"

Masa pointed at a big building, "Were here," immediately following his words by heading inside. Shuji and Souji followed him in, but Toshi stayed, staring at Yoshimori. Noticing his brother's stare, Yoshi questioned, "What?"

Toshi grinned and with the most menacing tone he could muster, he spoke, "Watch where you're walking!"

Yoshi's face turned to pure anger, and noticing it, Toshi ran inside the building, laughing aloud as he did. Yoshi muttered some words under his breath, "Stupid screw with Yoshimori day…" He tried to calm himself as he headed up to the shop's door, but as he approached it, he realized the building was huge, and he read a sign that said Kenji's Shop, "Wow, this is one giant shop, I didn't think there would be anything this big out here." At that thought, he opened the door, instantly spotting Souji headed towards the back of the building, he was quick to follow. As he walked, he was taken aback as he walked in, the place was even bigger inside. It seemed as though there was an entire shopping center shoved in this building, he saw groceries, automotive, clothing, and even a motorcycle, and he'd only walked a few feet. All this was overshadowed by something Yoshi's nose had picked up, it was sweets, and some of the best he had ever smelled.

"A sweets master?" Pure elation was all Yoshimori felt as he ran quickly towards the source of this magical scent. He turned a corner about ten aisles up, and the sight before him was magnificent, at least in Yoshimori's eyes. There was a huge restaurant attached to the building, and there was a whole wall of cakes, cookies, and the like. He was entranced when a hand fell on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Pretty awesome, right?" Masamori spoke as he dropped a hand on Yoshi's shoulder. "You've got that right…who makes all this?"

"You remember that old couple we met just outside the coffee shop, they own this place and the woman makes all these, her name is Mei." Masa finished, releasing Yoshi's shoulder.

Yoshi was surprised, "One person did all this by themselves?" Masa replied, pointing towards a table that sat Souji, Shuji, and Toshimori, "If you go sit, she'll be out to take your order and you can just ask her yourself…I'll catch up with you later."

Yoshi was a tad suspicious, "Where you going?"

Masa gave a vague answer, "To talk with the old man…wait here." With that, Masa walked off into the store, leaving Yoshi all the more suspicious of his brother, "_Everything he says seems suspicious today_…"

As he contemplated, his father called out to him, "Yoshimori, come order some food!" Yoshi turned around to see Souji and his younger brother waving at him and an old woman standing next to the table. After a secend he joined them, taking a seat next to Souji, his father and brother across from him. After he sat down, he introduced himself to the lady, "I'm Yoshimori, and I hear your responsible for all those amazing creations over there."

The old woman grinned and spoke with the typical slightly weak voice of someone her age, "Yes sir I am, would you like to try some of them?"

Yoshimori looked at his father and questioned, "This is on Masa's tab today, right dad?" Shuji answered happily, "Mmm-Hmmm, isn't that so nice of him!"

At that answer, a wicked thought entered Yoshi's his head as he turned towards Souji, "You don't really eat sweets do you Souji?" Souji gave an empty answer, "Not really."

"_Alright then_," Yoshi thought, as he turned towards his brother, "Hey Toshi, It's on Masa today, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" An evil grin that matched Yoshi's made its way onto Toshimori's face, "Oh yeah".

With that, Yoshimori looked up towards the woman, clapping his hands together, "Let's get started!"

I feel old…When it gets this cold…

Masa had made his way to the back of the giant store and entered into an old office, it felt damp on his skin and he could smell the hint of whiskey and old cigars. The room was dimly lit by a lamp sitting upon an old desk made of Mahogany, and the light revealed an old man. Masamori sparked up a conversation, "Hello Kenji."

The old man looked up from some paperwork he was sorting through, "Ah, Hello Masamori! Glad you made it!"

Masamori seemed eager as he dropped a blunt question, straight to the point, "So did you come to a decision old man, will you help me or not?"

"Straight to the point huh," the old man chuckled, "that's what I like about ya!" Kenji stood up slowly, cracking his back and walking over to a window, he looked outside, not speaking a word.

They stood in silence for a minute or so, until Masamori broke the soundless room, "Well?" Kenji answered, "It's cold."

"Huh?" Masa questioned, not sure what that had to do with anything.

Kenji continued, "I feel old when it gets this cold," he paused for a few moments, "I guess it's time to warm these old bones up."

Masamori replied excitedly, "Does that mean?"

Kenji turned to face him, "I'll do it."

Masamori began to laugh, and Kenji wondered why, so he interrogated as to why, "What's so funny?"

"It's not even that cold"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, How'd ya like it, I know it's kind of open ended, but It will make more sense after the next part. Let me know how ya feel. Or you probably won't regret it!<strong>

**So, how bout a poll, What do you want for whichever December Holiday you Follow?**

**Thanks for being so patient folks, I'll work as quickly as possibile.**

**Oh, by the way, that line, I feel old when it gets this cold is from a song called Straight at The Sun by: Murder by Death**

**And to Ms? Guest, You should make an account So I know whom I'm speaking with! **

**Any more song suggestions folks? If so, give em' to me, and if not, see you next time anyways!**

**Take it easy**


End file.
